col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Toxic Shaman
is a necromancer like hero who uses his skill to deal great aoe damage and healing while also debuffing atk rate and hp recovery for the enemies while buffing ally crit rate. He can function as the main healer in many situations and potentially benefit from the support of burst healers such as Ambrosia or Enchantress, who both have powerful healing divine skills. Ambrosia also dons a strong aoe healing skill while Enchantress's divine boasts a shield, damage reduction, and stun/silence immunity for the whole team. Toxic Shaman is able to attain Enlightenment. Doing so improves nearly every aspect about him, complete information can be found on Toxic Shaman Enlightenment. Appearance is a short goblin type hero dawning some traditional necromancer type garb with a wicked looking skull for a face mask with horns, a human skull on his staff, and another small horned skull on his belt. He uses his staff to shoot toxic looking orbs at his enemies from a long range. Hero Skill His skill also does a substantial amount of healing to all allies standing within its aoe additionally buffing their crit rate and debuffing enemy atk rate and hp recovery. His skill is incredibly powerful but one must use care when casting it as the effect hits whatever target Toxic Shaman is currently attacking and can easily be cast far away from the team in certain situations and prove little to no benefit at a high rage cost. Active Skill * Levels 26 - 30 Require Enlightenment Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance his potency by evolving new skills and abilities. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes * Toxic Shaman's skill does an incredible amount of healing because he is a hero with naturally high atk and boosting his attack with aides and talents only makes his healing more OP. * His skill not only makes for an arguably better alternative to Abyss Demon for healing but also a perfect counter to him with the debuff to Atk Rate and Healing. Also his skill isn't a buff so it can't be dispelled or stolen as can be done to AD. * His skill is incredibly powerful, however at it's lowest costs 2 rage and with its 10s cooldown means Toxic Shaman eats up a substantial amount of rage to maintain his skill up-time. This pressure on your rage pool means you must always think about when the skill is needed and when you can wait to put it down. It is doubly important to always pay attention to what Toxic Shaman is attacking because that is where the skill will be lain. Remember, anytime the hero or their target is knocked back, the hero is taunted, or their current target dies the hero will change targets which can easily send the skill way off course. * His skill also does aoe damage which is not very significant against enemy heroes but extremely powerful against mercs, walls and defenses. * His divine skill doesn't do an amazing amount of damage, but when enemy heroes die they become puppets for 25, 35, 45 seconds which not only turns them against your foe's but also denies them from reviving for that time. The game turns any enemy that is inflicted with the divine skill's poison when they die into a puppet. However it works a little differently in Hero Trials and Coliseum whereby the enemies only turn into puppets if they are revived and they will revive once the puppet effect wears off. * Toxic Shaman is insanely OP in Arena and Campaign Clash. His skill makes short work of all the enemy mercs at which point the enemy heroes start melting from your mercs and quickly turn into an army of puppets as Heroes naturally clump in this game mode. * He attacks from a much greater range than most ranged heroes, perhaps even twice as far. This can be greatly beneficial as it keeps him safe in the back line, but it also puts him out of range of his own skill when cast on targets at his max range such as defenses and enemy ranged heroes who are engaged with your shorter ranged heroes. When possible place him carefully to avoid this issue. * His extra range also means he can be prone to choose different targets than your other heroes and he is slower to aggro enemies who are at a significant range which can be very problematic if your relying on his skill as he is often the last one to aggro, or will stand very close to the fighting without. heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Ground Units